Mages Guild
"Yeah, it's where I learned all of my magic, but I got outta that place--FAST. Waaay too many perverts. I mean, I dress like this to get attention, sure, but those guys are downright creepy." ---Faye Lu'Scious, the Realigned Villainous Vixen The Mages Guild is an organization of (primarily human) magic practitioners who hone their arts in the Alakaz Academy of Magic in the Midlands. There, they maintain a strict set of traditions and teach younger generations to wield magic, if they are so gifted. It is known to be a highly educational place, but also a very secretive one. Most Midlandian citizens are wary of magic, due to its historical connection to the elves, not to mention how easily exploited it can be by less-honorable mages, but none can deny the usefulness that magic can offer the country. Origins Though the scribes and librarians of the Mages Guild keep very dedicated records of the current era, their knowledge of ancient times comes mostly from legends and scraps of information pieced together from surviving texts. Their oldest known origin comes from the time of the Ancient Unified Human Empire, where they were founded by the first human to ever wield magic, the Demiurge. The Demiurge dared to pursue elven secrets in a time where humans and elves were in a great conflict. The Demiurge died during the Cataclysm that marked the ending of the war, but his teachings survived and the foundations he had laid for a human guild of mages held strong over ten thousand years, eventually becoming the Mages Guild of the modern day. Traditions The Mages Guild only admits individuals who possess some degree of raw magical talent, much to the dismay of many magicians and street performers. They also have a strict policy against admitting bards into the academy, despite their insistence that their musical powers are fueled by the arcane. Classes tend to be very strict, with teachers typically having mastered one particular school of magic which they then teach to their students. Though mostly human, they have admitted orcs and dwarves, but no record exists of any elven students. Their hierarchal ranking system is known to be very complex, redundant and convoluted, with distinct titles and ranks denoting various things. As any student will tell you, the teachers and faculty of the academy are very strict about the definition and distinction of various types of specialized magic-users. A wizard will be quick to remind you of the fact that he is not a sorcerer, and a warlock would do the same. Other titles include witch, articifer, mystic, conjurer, evoker, invoker, outvoker, sword mage, battle mage, mage blade, shadow mage, light mage, blood mage, star mage, time mage, pryomancer, cryomancer, gyromancer, thaumaturge and pornomancer, in addition to countless others. Though magic is not bound by blood, the mages of the academy have found that the children of mages (at least one, but preferably both) tend to manifest powers earlier in their lives and more easily. To this end, the head wizards of the school tend to have a very controlling influence on the love lives of their students, trying to control the future of magical bloodlines. They also encourage mages to have many children, to increase the number of mages in the world. Their exact reasons for this odd practice are known only to their highest circle. Famous Members • The Demiurge • Perverted Archmage • Realigned Villainous Vixen Category:Organizations Category:Mages Guild Category:Midlands